Mother's Day For a Clone
by WriterofGotham
Summary: Connor's first Mother's day isn't what he thought it would be.


I had been watching static, no one understood why I liked static. ( When you have super hearing it's calming to listen to. ) Anway, it was lazy afternoon with nothing to do.

M'gann was baking when, Wally zeta'd in he immediately got a plate of cookies and proceeded to change the channel.

"This week only, a Mother's Day special, 12 chocolate dipped strawberries for only, $12.99." The announcer went on and I noticed Wally's heartbeat picked up and he has lost all the color in his face.

"I forgot it was Mother's day tomorrow. I didn't get anything for Mom, I am an awful son." He pushed his cookies away and lept up.

"What is Mother's day? Cadmus never programed me with that knowledge." I asked confused.

"It's a holiday to celebrate moms. Usually, you give your mom a card, lotion, chocolate, or a promise to be good. I forgot all about it, with all the back to back missions we've had lately it must have slipped my mind." Wally walked to the kitchen. "I can make her cookies and draw her a card."

I watched as he sped around the kitchen, M'gann started to help him, and I walked in to watch. Wally decided to make chocolate fudge cookies. I watched as he very carefully measured and stirred the mixture. As they baked he watched them bake. I was surprised to see him, sit in the floor and watch them bake. I knew time want by slowly for speedsters so, 15 minutes must have seemed much longer to him. The cookies didn't stand a chance of being burned.

He must really loved his mom he didn't eat a single cookie, he let them cool and put them in a container.

He sped away and came back with colored pencils and paper.

"How do you make a Mother's day card?" Not that I had a Mother, I am not claiming Cadmus as my mother. Ever.

M'gann came over and and begged to be shown how earth Mother's day cards. "I've seen an episode of 'Hello, Megan' Megan tried to give her mom breakfast in bed, but she tripped and spilled it on her mother. I liked the idea of a day dedicated to mothers. I always wanted to make a Mother's day card."

Wally handed us both a sheet of paper instucting us on how to fold it. "Next you draw a pictures and a nice poem or something. I once drew a lion going to attack my family and a panda stopping it. I was 4, okay. I usually write 'Happy Mothers Day!' on the the front and something nice, like you're the best mom. I love you. Cliché, but meaningful."

We were soon done with drawing. I didn't write anything on mine, but I did draw some flowers, Wolf and me. I'll hang it up in my room.

Wally didn't draw any pandas that time, a lightning bolt and his family. It looked like he drew the lighting hitting him. Odd.

M'gann drew all of us. Really well. In the cave, Artemis was slapping Wally, but they were laughing. I had my arm around M'gann, Kaldur was smiling, and Robin and Zatanna where holding hands. Rocket was making eyes at Kaldur. It was a good picture of the team.

"What are you going to be doing tomorrow?" Wally asked us.

"Connor and me where going to go for a walk along on the beach. I had a recipe for blueberry pie I was going to make." M'gann answered.

"If you want you can go out with my family, Mom and Dad love you two. We won't have a mission tomorrow, nobody is going to do anything on Mother's day."

"Wally, we wouldn't want to intrude. Thank you for asking, it's very sweet of you." I was glad that she answered, I might have have said yes. Mary and Rudolf were always kind to me, and made me feel welcome. I stayed with them for a week, before the cave was livable.

"I got to go, if you change you minds you two are always welcome. Mom loves to mother anybody that stays long enough."

"Thanks, Wally we may come by for an hour or so tomorrow if you're sure Mary won't mind." I told him.

"She won't your always welcome at the West house."

M'gann and I did go to the West house it was nice to see what a mother was like, Mary West was good to Wally and us. It made me wish I had a real mother like Mary. Or just a Mom instead being grown in a pod. I was glad that I could live vicariously through Wally. To see waht a real mom was like.

 **AN**

 **I wanted to write a Mother's day story with Connor and M'gann. Both of them didn't have the best childhood and I wanted to write from Connor's perspective that he wanted to be more than a clone.**

 **I dedicate this story to my wonderful Mother, Reba H. I love her so much. Enjoy the day with family and friends. Happy Mothers day!**


End file.
